


Misha's Rescuer

by Charliemcr14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gnomes, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 11:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charliemcr14/pseuds/Charliemcr14
Summary: Gish gnomes kidnapped misha Collins





	Misha's Rescuer

**Author's Note:**

> This is an au cockles fan fic

Misha sat scrolling through twitter in his car when suddenly he hears a sound, he looks out the window but it was too late

A group of gish gnomes knocked him out ,they dragged his limp body out of the car and scurried away.

Jensen woke up alone and with his phone blowing up. The media were reacting to a video that misha had uploaded ... a video of him tied up ,the video had misha sitting on a chair tied to it with what looked like red wires or something  he was telling people that he was fine and they shouldn't look for him

 Jensen woke up alone and with his phone blowing up ,the media were reacting to a video that misha had uploaded ... a video of him tied up ,the video had misha sitting in a chair tied to it with what looked like red wires or something  he was telling people that he was fine and they shouldn't look for him.

Jensen sat there watching the video. he turns off his twitter and went into his apps.

He goes to a tracking app that he had downloaded months prior ,he typed in misha's number and it showed him the location ,an old warehouse just about 100 miles away.

He stands up and changes into his normal clothes, quickly running down the stairs.

Jensen rushes to the door , he tears his car keys off of the hook and virtually jumps out of the door , he gets to his car and gets in as quick as he possibly can

He starts up the engine and starts to drive ,nearly going at 40mph in an area he clearly shouldn't be , he puts his phone on the dashboard to find his way to the warehouse

Following the directions he realises that his car is low on fuel ,the tank is nearly completely empty in a matter of minutes.

When the car finally couldn't go any further he just decides to get out, grabbing his phone and keys and run the rest of the way. He runs as quickly as he can taking stops to catch his breath and check the next direction.

He takes an hour to finally get to the warehouse.

It's abandoned by looks of things ,all the windows are boarded and the doors are rusted shut.

He walks around the entire building and checks for any way in ,he looks up and notices a window that had been left unblocked ,it was high up and hard to get to.

He piled up old crates and boxes to climb up , he pulls himself up the boxes and to the open window.

Peering inside he sees a door on the far side, he recognises the marks on the door ... it was the door from the video.

He almost falls through the small gap he was sat in when he hears footsteps in the room , the door opens and a small group of gnomes walk out, one of them was holding misha's shirt

They scuttle off into another room quickly allowing jensen some time to make his way in

He backs out and dangles his legs into the building ,he feels for anything to put his feet on

There was nothing below though ,jensen sighed as he dropped down from the hight of the window

His legs almost give in from the impact of the fall, he slowly stands up and hobbles quietly to the door that he saw the gnomes come from

The door was left slightly open, he pokes his head around to check for any gnomes but all he could see was misha

His boy was okay.

Misha opens his teary eyes , jensen looks around before he slowly slips into the room

Misha's eyes are stuck to the floor he was terrified ,he didn't know what to do

He just sat crying down to the floor

Jensen slowly crept beside him and slipped his hand in front of Misha's mouth to stop him from making any noise

Misha's eyes drag up from the floor, he gasps

Jensen pulls the cloth out of his mouth allowing him to talk but Instead misha turns his head and kisses him "I missed you" he stutters

"I missed you too mish" jensen quickly untied the red wires and pulls misha off the chair, sitting down on the concrete ground cradling him in arms

Misha is hot and sweaty and shaking

Jensen just tightens his grip, they sit there for a moment before jensen remembered that the gnomes could come back

He drops misha to the ground gently ,he stands up and tries to get misha to his feet but misha is still to scared to stand or walk

Jensen plants one arm under his knees and the other under his shoulders , slowly raising him up

Misha's eyes are glowing at the sight of jensen his simple is faint but it's there

Jensen backs into the door to open it further before he walks out through it

He walks around to another door one that was rusted and old , locked with only a small equally rusted padlock

He kicks at the padlock until it smashes and falls to the ground but it's no use the door was so rusted it was connected to the frame

Jensen gently lowers misha to the ground to the side

Misha uses his arms to push himself further from the door ,he knows exactly what was about to happen

Jensen tries to kick in the door instead he kicks a massive hole in it , big anoth for him and Misha to get through

He picks misha back up and slowly makes his way through the hole in the door

They are now stood outside in the freezing cold ,no car no money

Jensen gets misha back on his feet steadying him slowly before he pulls his phone out of his pocket

He calls a number and waits for it to answer , there is a yawn on the other end of the phone "hey jen , what do you need?" It was Jared's voice

"Umm dude I need you to pick us up, I will tell you why on the way back but we need a ride"

"We?oh you and misha ahh yeah sure , where are you?"

Jensen looks at his feet "I will send you the location"

"Okay be there where ever there is"

The call ends and Jensen hurries to send Jared his location

"Mish you OK?" asks as he turns his face to his partners

Misha nods and leans into his body ,Jensen wraps an arm around his waist "hey your okay I'm getting you back home" misha's face lifts up smiling

Jensen turns his body towards misha and hugs him tightly ,he tilts his mouth up to misha's ear and whispers "this is never gonna happen again" then he drags his mouth down to misha's and slowly kisses him again

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Come here your freezing" jensen whispers as he pulls misha flush to him and kisses him again

Misha's shock is slowly waring off

They stand waiting for Jared for about half an hour

Jared comes speeding down the dusty road in his car, he gets out the car and runs over to jensen and misha

"Are you two okay?" He asks obviously worried

"Yeah I'm fine but misha he hasn't said much since we got out of there" jensen hugs him tightly resting his head on his tense shoulder

Misha smiles the best he can but Jared's face is still drowned in worry

"Come on then come and get in the car , I'll get you home" he says hurried

Jensen picks misha up again and walks him over to the car gently lowering him into the seat and fumbling with the seat belt

When he's done he closes the door and walks around to the other side to get in himself he's soon buckled in , he takes misha's hand from his lap and soothes the shaking

Jared gets them home as quickly as he can

When they are home jensen rushes to get out and to misha's side to help him out

He yanks open misha's door and undoes his seat belt and slowly drags him out of the chair , misha pits an arm on his shoulder "jensen, don't worry I can walk" he says shakily

Jensen backs off a bit letting misha stand up for himself

Misha gets out and shuts the door behind him

"OK well I gotta get back home"

"Okay Jared you go play with Richard"

"You are a child and i will goodbye"

"Bye jar"

Jared started to drive off

Jensen and misha walked slowly towards their house

"Come on mish , when we get I'll do that thing you like"

Misha smiles and looks at him nodding "sounds fun but I have a better idea"

Jensen sends him a puzzled look "what do you wanna do?"

Misha gets closer and whispers in his ear , Jensen's face turns white and he stands straight "yeah that sounds good too"

THE END


End file.
